No puedo creer lo que esta pasando!
by Matriashker
Summary: Primer fic. La historia no trata concretamente en algo asi que, leanlo y juzguenlo ustedes mismos... Y también escriban sus reviews sobre la historia. DISCLAIMER: Yo no posee Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, ni ninguno de los personajes...
1. La Apuesta

Bueno en primera, este es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan duros con el. En segunda tiene algunas cartas inventadas pero los efectos son coherentes. Bueno hay les va…

Una fria y oscura madrugada en la Academia de Duelos, cuando derepente Jaden oye un extraño sonido proveniente de la puerta… Cuando Jaden se acerca y abre la puerta aparece Kuriboh. Jaden lo mira y se vuelve a acostar… Pero Kuriboh lo trata de despertar hasta que Jaden reacciona y ve que Kuriboh le indica por la ventana la playa…

- Que cosa Kuriboh?? – Pregunta Jaden

- Kuri, Kuri – Le respode Kuriboh

- Que es eso en la playa?? – Dice Jaden

- Parece una persona, bueno… no queda mas que investigar y averiguar que es- Jaden se levanta y se pone su ropa.. y se dirige hacia la playa

- Bueno Kuriboh ya estamos en la playa, pero no veo a nadie… que extraño si desde mi ventana lo pude ver – Jaden se rasca la cabeza y siente que alguien lo esta observando

- Quien esta ahí?? Muestrese!! – Jaden un poco asustado

- Hola Jaden – Aparece Blair de entre unos arbustos

- Ah Blair, eras tu… que susto que me pegue, pense que eras un fantasma – Jaden un poco aliviado, pero confundido

- Jaden… es hora de que nos enfrentemos en un duelo y si gano tendras que ser mio y solo mio –

- Pero que?!, esta bien pero si gano me dejaras en paz, por siempre y luego me ire a dormir y luego despertare a comer y luego me volvere a dormir –

- Esta bien Jaden pero eso es solo si me ganas, lo cual no creo que pase…

- Al Duelo!!! – Gritan Ambos

-- Las damas primero… Robo… Jugare a Jain, El Guerrero Luminoso en modo de ataque y luego pondre 4 cartas boca-abajo. Termino mi turno --

--Mi turno… Robo, jugare a Chispas en modo de ataque y lo equipare con Disparador de Chispas y ahora cambiare a tu Jain a modo de defensa y ahora Chispas atacalo… --

-- No lo creo Jaden activare Cilindro Magico asi que el ataque se redirige hacia ti… --

-- Ahh!! (Jaden 2400) Bueno pondre dos cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno… --

-- Entonces cuando terminas tu turno activa Pocion del Hombre Viejo y pierdes 800 puntos de vida --

-- Ahh!! (Jaden 1600) --

-- Jajaja, es el fin Jaden activare Heavy Storm y todas las cartas de magia y trampa se van al cementerio y ahora activare el efecto de mis dos Bombas Dimensionales y como fueron mandadas al cementerio pierdes 700 puntos de vida por cada una --

-- Oh Noooo!!!!!! Ah!!!!! (Jaden 200) –

-- Ahora Jain ataca a su Hombre Chispas y termina este duelo --

-- Alto, ya que mi carta de Ultima Esperanza fue enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta oponente puedo aumtar el ataque de uno de mis mountruos en cien por el numero de cartas en mi disminuido en cien por el numero de cartas en tu mano y si sabes contar yo tengo 6 y tu 2 entonces el ataque de mi chispas aumenta en 400 –

-- Igual es mas debil que mi Jain --

-- Ahhhhhh!! (Jaden 100) --

-- Bien ahora pongo 1 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno --

-- Bien mi turno… Saco… Bien es mi ultima oportunidad pero primero tengo que deshacerme de su carta boca-abajo asi que… Bien jugare Tifon del Espacio Mistico y destruire tu carta boca-abajob y asi podre atacar tranquilamente –

-- No lo creo Jay, este duelo se acabo mi carta boca-abajo es… Bomba Dimensional --

-- Noooo!! Porque!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Jaden 0) Una gran luz envuelve el campo y Jaden derepente siente que lo estan sacudiendo… --

- Jaden… Jaden… JADEN!!!!!!!!!! -

- Ah que pasa. Quien esta ahí -

- Soy yo Jesse -

- Jesse tuve una pesadilla soñe que estaba en la playa y ent…. - Jaden empieza a mirar a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en la playa…

- Ahmm… Jaden estamos en la playa -

- Y que hago aca??, ya que importa bueno el punto es que tuve una pesadilla donde perdia un duelo contra Blair y ahora era suyo y solo suyo… Dios que terrible -

- Ahh si no me digas -

- Si fue tan terrible, ni tiempo tuve de fusionar nada… -

- Ahmm… Jaden como decirte esto, actualmente eso paso… Todo lo que me cuentas ha pasado yo lo presencie todo… Fue el duelo mas humillante que jamas haya visto -

- No puedo creerlo, es imposible y donde esta Blair… Espera como que humillante, oye era las 5 de la mañana, solo perdi porque tenia hambre y sueño -

- Aja lo que digas Jaden, Y Blair… o mejor dicho, tu novia Blair esta en los dormitorios Rojos… -

- Ay no, espero que no le comente esto a nadie -

- Jaden creo que te debo decir algo… Blair se fue al dormitorio para contarles a todos y me dejo cuidandote… -

- No puede ser… Hace cuanto se fue?? -

- Ay Jaden es lo de menos… Hace unas 2 o 3… Horas… -

- … -

- Lo se Jaden, que humillante, bueno sera mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios tienes que descansar… -

- Si creo que tienes razon, vamos -

Bueno aca termina el primer capitulo de mi fic… en unas horas pongo el que sigue…


	2. Grave Error

Bien aquí esta la segunda parte de mi fic, voy a cambiar un poco la estructura de los dialogos… Bueno eso es todo.

Cuando Jesse y Jaden finalmente llegaron al dormitorio rojo

Jesse: Voy un rato a la cafeteria por comida ahora vuelvo…

Jaden: Esta bien luego te veo en la habitación…

En la cafeteria…

Jesse: Hola todos, queda comida??

Slifer1: Oye sabes porque Blair, Chazz, Tyranno y Syrus estan en la habitación de Jaden…

Jesse: No, no se, bueno tienen algo para co… Espera donde dijiste que estaban??

Slifer1: En la habitación de Jaden

Jesse: No puede ser, tengo que advertirle… a Jaden que no entre porque si no…

Jesse sale corriendo y…..

Jaden: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Syrus: Jaden??

Jesse: Hola Syrus

Tyranno: Hola soldado

Jesse: Hola Hasselberry

Chazz: Oigan perdedores, porque se salen asi… Ah hola Jaden que conveniente encontrarte a ti.

Jaden: A mi que porque me gane el bingo

Chazz: Si se le puede llamar eso bingo

Jaden: De que estan hablando??

Hasselberry: Soldado no tienes sentido que lo ocultes mas

Jaden: Ocultar que?? (No puede ser sera que Blair ya les conto)

Syrus: Lo que paso hoy en la playa

Jaden: Oigan escuchen, esta bien lo admito perdi y ahora por eso soy el novio de Blair

S, C y H: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaden: Porque tan sorprendidos no era eso de lo que estaban hablando?'

Chazz: No nosotros solo hablamos de que pediste tu duelo, nosotros no sabiamos de lo otro…

Derrepente Blair sale de la habitación de Jaden…

Jaden: Blair tu no les diiste nada…

Blair: No…

Jaden: Pero Jesse me dijo que….

Jesse: Uy pero miren la hora que es tengo queir corriendo a la tienda a comprar… eso… adios

Jaden: JESSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jesse: Nos vemos después Jay…

Jaden: Ayyy no puede ser porque soy tan…

Hasselberry: Soldado, felicidades…

Jaden: Pero que!!!, pense que me iban a ayudar a salir de esto…

Syrus: A salir de que??

Jaden: Como que de que??? ... de esta situación

Chazz: Si, Syrus no entiendes como esta sufriendo el pobre, quien podria estar feliz siendo novio de ella…

Blair: Oye te escuche, sabes que Chazz estoy harta de ti es hora de humillarte delante de todos… Al Duelo

Chazz: Ja, si eso quieres… Al Duelo, las perdedoras primero, digo las damas…

(7 minutos después)

(Chazz 100) (Blair 4000)

Chazz: Como es posible, voy a perder

Blair: Exacto ahora Judgement Dragon atacalo directamente…

Chazz: Ahhhhhhhh!!! (Chazz 0)

Blair: Aver si ya aprendiste tu leccion… Bueno Jay vamos a la playa….

Jaden: Pero… Esta bien pero no pienso hacer nada raro

Blair: No te preocupes… bueno no mucho…

Blair y Jaden se fueron a la playa y se encontraban cada ves con mas alumnos, rapidamente la noticia se esparcio por todo el campus… Mientras en el dormitorio rojo Chazz seguia tirado en el piso…

Syrus: Sabes Hasselberry, creo que deberiamos levantarlo

Hasselberry: Si tienes razon soldado

Mientras lo levantan aparecen Alexis y Atticus…

Atticus: Que onda, que hace Chazz en el suelo

Chazz: Perdio un duelo contra Blair

Alexis: Y porque tuvieron un duelo…

Syrus: Es una larga historia…

1 hora después…

Atticus: No lo puedo creer, nuestro Jaden ya se convirtió en nuestro hombre Jaden… Que opinas de esto Alexis…

Alexis: Me parece muy mal, Blair no debio haber echo eso con Jaden…

Syrus: Tranquila Alexis, tuya tendras tu oportunidad con Jaden…

Alexis: Que cosa?!?!

Syrus; Que es hora de comer… A comer!!

Hasselberry: Creo que deberiamos comer para calmar los celos…

Alexis: ????!!!!

Atticus: Tranquila cisterna, todo se solucionara, Yo lo solucionare

Alexis: Ay no Atticus, no hagas nada la ultima vez que trataste de resolver un problema amoroso rompiste 5 puertas, 4 ventanas, se reportaron cartas perdidas y ademas te caiste de un arbol.

Syrus: Bueno me voy a comer…

Hasselberry: Esperame soldado…

Atticus: Ayyy!!! Nunca dejan que me divierta…


	3. ¡¡He Vuelto!

En la Playa…

Jaden: No puedo creer en lo que me he metido… Nunca debi haber salido de mi cuarto...

Blair: Esperame un rato…

Jaden: Que va a hacer… bueno mejor para mi, asi tengo tiempo para mi solo…

Pasan 10 minutos…

Jaden: Ahhhhhhh!! Tanto se demora Blair... y yo ya me aburri de estar solo, sera mejor que me vaya a mi dormitorio…

Blair: Jaden a donde vas??

Jaden: A… ningun lado, pero porque te demor……

Blair: Que pasa Jaden, viste un fantasma??  
Jaden: No nada (Dioss, pero que cuerpo, un momento asi no piensa el verdadero Jaden sera mejor que me vaya, pero no mirala es tan…. Pero a mi no me importan esas cosas, creo que estoy perdiendo el control sobre mi de nuevo)

Blair: Jaden estas ahí??

Jaden: Si, si estoy bien, pero me siento un poco mareado sera mejor que me vaya a mi habitación…

Blair: Bueno si te sientes mal sera mejor que te lleve a tu habitación…

Jaden: No, no quiero yo puedo ir solo…

Blair: Que pasa Jaden?? Soy tu novia no me puedes hablar asi…

Jaden: No me pasa nada, dejame solo…

Blair: Sabes que Jaden desde un principio supe que no debia pasar esto entre nosotros… Hasta aquí llego…

Jaden: Me deja sin cuidado… igual yo nunca quise… sabes que mejor me voy

Blair: Yo tambien…

Cuando Jaden regresa al dormitorio rojo…

Syrus: Hola Jaden, que tal te va en tu nueva relacion con Blair…

Jaden: Jaja, todo termino

Syrus: Ahh!?!?

Jaden: No me importa me siento mal y quiero descansar, nos vemos mañana…

Syrus: Como digas Jay…

A medianoche…

????: Jaden… Jaden… Jaden…

Jaden: Quien esta ahí??

????: Soy yo Jaden tan rapido me has olvidado…

Jaden: No tengo idea de quien eres muestrate…

????: Soy yo Jaden… Haou, o mejor dicho El Rey Supremo, como me has podido olvidar con todos los buenos momentos que pasamos… Jajajaja

Jaden: Nunca pasamos buenos momentos, por tu culpa mis amigos desaparecieron pero tu estas dentro de mi porque dices que te olvide…

Haou: Estas muy equivocado, yo estaba dentro de ti hasta aquel duelo con Yubel, tu tenias todo mi poder, pero al final del duelo te fusionaste con Yubel yo fui expulsado de tu cuerpo y ahora vine a recobrar lo que es mio…

Jaden: Oye yo no soy tuyo, ademas yo no sabia que habias sido expulsado de mi, yo pense que tu y Yubel seguían dentro de mi…

Haou: Pues ahora eso se va a hacer realidad, pues voy a estar dentro de TIIIII!!!!...

Jaden: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Haou: Y ademas llenare tu mazo con la oscuridad que poseo, ahora que ya no me vas a controlar puedo hacer lo que quiera con la oscuridad que poseo y Yubel tu vas a tener que salir de este cuerpo…

Yubel: Me las vas a pagar muy caro Haou… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Haou: Tu espiritu, lo encerrare en tu propia carta, que conveniente… Jajaja

Jaden: Por favor, Haou no hagas esto, Yubel es mi amiga…

Haou: Callate, a ti tambien te encerrare en una carta …

Jaden: Nooooooo!!!

Haou: Claro que los llevare siempre conmigo, pero yo tendre el dominio de todo…

Ya en la mañana…

Syrus: Jaden… Jaden…

Haou: Que pasa, oye no soy Jaden soy…. Ah buenos dias Syrus…

Syrus: Como que no eres??? Ya no importa, tenemos que ir a clase... Ya te sientes mejor que anoche??  
Haou: Ah si mucho mejor…

Syrus: Vamonos pues…

Ya en la clase…

Atticus: Que onda, oye Jaden asi que tu relacion con Blair termino, que pena, y yo que pense que tenian futuro…

Haou: Ahh, ah si lo que digas

Zane: Hola chicos, Jaden te noto muy extraño…

Haou: No, debes estar equivocado me siento genial…

Hasselberry: Si soldado te noto muy extraño, tienes una mirada muy vacia…

Zane: Si Jaden tienes una mirada muy…. Vacia (Oh no sera que…) Ahmm… Jaden me preguntaba si me podrias prestar tu mazo…

Haou: No lo creo si quieres ver mi mazo tendra que ser en un duelo…

Crowler: Acaso hoy la palabra duelo… nada de duelos en clase… Ahora abran sus libros en la pagina 155…

Despues de clases…

Zane: Ahora si Jaden, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre…

Hasselberry: De que esta hablando Zane...

Syrus: Nose pero si su mirada esta vacia, me recuerda a cuando estuvimos en esta extraña dimension en la batalla final que tuvo contra Yubel, cuando uso el poder de… HAOU!!!!!... Volvio, pero porque controla el cuerpo de Jaden…

Haou: Es verdad me han descubierto yo, ayer robe el cuerpo de su amigo y encerre el espiritu de Yubel y el de Jaden en estas dos cartas, que las voy a usar en este duelo…

Zane: Que!!!

Derrepente aparece Jesse y pregunta que pasa y Syrus le cuenta todo…

Jesse: Pero pense que Yubel se habia ido..

Haou: Pues eso no paso en el duelo final Jaden se fusiono con Yubel y se volvieron uno, pero mi espiritu fue expulsado y vine a cobrar venganza…

Zane: Pues entonces al duelo…

Haou y Zane: DUELO!!!!!

Pues aca termina el tercer capitulo de mi fic, les prometo que el duelo va a ser muy emocionante y por eso lo guardo para el proximo capitulo…


	4. Duelo!

Zane: Bueno Haou yo empezare…

Zane: Pondre un mounstruo boca-abajo y pondre 3 cartas boca-abajo… Termino mi turno (Cartas en mano 2)

Haou: Ahora sigo yo… jugare Fusion Oscura…

Zane: No lo creo… activare mi Disruptor Magico y descarto una carta para negar tu Fusion Oscura… (Cartas en mano 1)

Haou: Ah bueno, entonces activare otra Fusion Oscura para fusionar a Caius el Monarca de la Sombras y mi Topo Neo Espacial para formar a Heroe Malvado Gaia Oscuro y el ataque de mi mounstruo es el combinado de los mounstruos fusionados, asi que mi Gaia Oscuro tiene 3300 puntos de ataque, ahora atacare a tu mounstruo boca-abajo…

Zane: Muchas Gracias, mi mounstruo boca-abajo es Ciber Fenix, asi que cuando lo destruyas robare una carta… (Cartas en mano 2)

Haou: Espera Zane no te emociones ya que cuando mi Gaia ataca tus mounstruos cambian a modo de ataque…

Zane: Ahhhh!!!!!!! (Zane 1900)

Haou: Bien ahora pongo una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno… (Cartas en mano 1)

Zane: Mi turno activare las tres cartas que tengo en la mano que resultan ser Entierro Insensato… Asi que mandare un mounstruo de mi deck a mi cementerio por cada una… Asi que envio a Cuerno Ciberoscuro, Filo Ciberoscuro y Hueso Ciberoscuro… (Cartas en mano 0) Ahora jugare mi carta boca-abajo Impacto Ciberoscuro!, asi que los tres Ciberoscuros vuelven a mi mazo pero a cambio puedo convocar a mi Dragon Ciberoscuro ahora cuando lo convoco activo una trampa Regularizador de Cartas asi que puedo tomar cartas de mi mazo iguales al numero de cartas que estan en mi cementerio y si por casualidad alguna es una trampa puedo activarla inmediatamente… (Cartas en mano 3) y que conveniente activo Fusion Erronea asi que envio a mi Dragon de Cinco Cabezas al cementerio y ademas puedo robar 2 cartas nuevas… (Cartas en mano 4) Ademas se activa el efecto de mi Dragon Ciberoscuro asi que lo equipare con mi Dragon de Cinco Cabezas ahora su ataque sube hasta 6000 y ademas gana 100 por cada mounstruo en mi cementerio y como tengo uno su ataque sube hasta 6100… Ahora Dragon Ciberoscuro ataca a Hero Malvado Gaia Oscuro…

Haou: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Haou 1200)

Zane: Ahora pongo 1 carta boca-abajo y eso es todo… (Cartas en mano 1)

Haou: Me alegro al oir eso… robo activare Olla de la Codicia y robare dos cartas mas… (Cartas en mano 3)… Jugare el efecto especial de mi Heroe Malvado Prodigio Infernal asi que lo invoco especialmente al campo y ya que tienes un mounstruo puedo sacrificar a mi Heroe Malvado para jugar a mi Hero Malvado Filo Malicioso pero no se quedara en el campo por mucho…

Zane: Lo mismo digo…

Haou: Ahora jugare Retorno del Hechizo lo cual me deja traer una carta magica del cementerio a mi mano, asi que traigo Olla de la Codicia y luego la activo asi que robo dos cartas de mi mazo…(Cartas en mano 2) y ahora activo Llamado oscuro asi que remuevo del juego mi Hero Malvado Filo Malicioso y mi Caius el Monarca de la Oscuridad para convocar a mi Hero Malvado Demonio Malicioso y ahora con todo el poder oscuro de mi lado robe otro Retorno del Hechizo, y ahora lo activo y tengo devuelta a mi Olla de la Codicia asi que robo dos cartas mas… (Cartas en Mano 3) y ahora equipare a mi mounstruo con Megamorph asi que su ataque se multiplica por dos y ahora su ataque es 7000 y eso pasa porque tengo menos puntos de vida que tu… (Cartas en Mano 2) Ahora pondre 2 cartas boca-abajo… (Cartas en Mano 1)… Ahora Heroe Malvado Demonio Malicioso ataca a su mountruo…

Zane: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Zane 1000) Me las pagaras, activo mi carta boca-abajo Dar y Recibir y como yo he recibido daño tu pierdes 700 puntos de vida…

Haou: Pero que!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Haou 500) Bueno eso es todo…

Zane: Bien ahora… robo… Activare Olla de la Codicia… (Cartas en Mano 3) Entonces activare mi carta de Renace el Mounstruo para traer devuelta a mi Dragon Ciberoscuro y ademas activo otra carta Suma y Conquista, asi que un mounstruo que yo elija gana 900 puntos de ataque asi que el ataque de mi Dragon Ciberoscuro sube a 7000, ahora Dragon Ciberoscuro ataque a su Heroe Malvado Demonio Malicioso…

Haou: No!!!!!!! Activo la misma carta que tu activaste Dar y Recibir y creo que ya sabes lo que pasa después…

Zane: Si… Ahhhh!!!!!! (Zane 300) Bueno pongo una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno… (Cartas en Mano 0)

Haou: Mi turno… saco… ahora activare de mi campo Robo de Perdicion asi que pago puntos de vida hasta que solo me queden cien pero a cambio saco 3 nuevas cartas… (Cartas en Mano 4) Ahora activo Balanza de Perdicion lo cual hace que nuestros puntos de vida se igualen y yo escojo que tus puntos sean iguales a los mios… Asi que…

Zane: Ahhhhhhh (Zane 100) Me las vas a pagar muy caro Haou…

Haou: No lo creo, este duelo se acabo…

Zane: Que???

Haou: Activo dos Entierros Insensatos para mandar a los Heroes Elementales Avian y Truco Explosivo en mi cementerio y luego activo Llamado Oscuro para convocar a mi Heroe Malvado Alado Infernal… (Cartas en Mano 0) Ahora Heroe Malvado termina este duelo…

Zane: Muy buen intento Haou pero activo mi carta de Arma Reactiva y como has fusionado ese mounstruo con Llamado Oscuro si es afectado por mi trampa…

Haou: Oh no!! Mi heroe!!!! Ahhhh me las pagaras muy caro… Ahora termino mi turno…

Zane: Bueno, robo… Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino…

Haou: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Es el fin para ti Zane… Saco… Activo Llamado del Hechizo asi que puedo añadir una carta magica de tu cementerio a mi mano y creo que elijire Olla de la Codicia, ahora la activo y saco dos cartas… Jajajajajajaja es el fin… Activo Alerta de Peligro lo cual me deja activar una carta trampa de mi mano, asi que activo La Ultima Oportunidad, esta carta solo puede ser activado mandando todo mi campo, mano, mazo y removidas del juego al cementerio y ahora si convoco a tu Dragon Ciberoscuro de tu cementerio

Y gana 2300 por todos los mountruos en mi cementerio entonces su ataque sube a 3300 ahora Dragon Ciberoscuro ataca a Zane directamente y termina este duelo…

Zane: Alto activo, mi carta de Negar Ataque… Asi que creo que perdiste te quedaste sin baraja…

Haou: Era justo lo que queria que hicieras porque asi puedo activar el segundo efecto de mi carta asi que todas las cartas de mi cementerio se juntan con mi mazo y luego saco 5 cartas… Jajaja es como si comenzaramos de nuevo… Lo malo es que cuando termine mi turno el mounstruo se destruira y yo perdere la mitad de mi puntos de vida… Termino mi turno… (Haou 50)

Zane: Bueno robare… Ahhh, lo unico que puedo hacer es poner esta carta boca-abajo y ahora termino mi turno…

Haou: Bien me toca… robo… Jajajaja, recuerdas a tu amigo Jaden??

Zane: Si…

Haou: Pues es hora de que lo veas… Activo Ceremonia del Slifer Rojo… Lo cual me deja invocar a Jaden Yuki en modo de ataque… Jajajajaja… Es el fin…


	5. Tranquilo Soldado!

Zane: Jaden?? Eres tu?? Respondeme!!

Haou: No creo que te escuche… Jajaja

Zane: Ahhh!! Haou me las vas a pagar…

Haou: Eso es alimenta tu furia… y muy pronto seras mi servidor…

Zane: Callate y termina tu condenada jugada…

Haou: Esta bien, ahora Jaden ataca sus puntos de vida…

Zane: Pero, si tu mounstruo tiene 0 de ataque!!

Haou: Es verdad pero su habilidad es que cuando ataque reduce tus puntos de vida a la mitad…

Zane: Que!! Ahhh!!! (Zane 50)

Haou: Bien termino mi turno…

Zane: Ahora robo… pongo una carta boca abajo y eso es todo…

Haou: Ahora ataca Jaden directamente a sus puntos de vida…

Zane: Ahora activare…

Haou: Estas seguro de activar eso, porque si destruyes la carta puede que tambien destruyas a tu amigo…

Zane: … (Lo siento mucho Jaden) Activo Armadura Reactiva…

Haou: Te lo adverti… Pero bueno ahora… Paso

Zane: Antes de que inicie mi turno juego esto Fuegos del Armageddon lo cual me da dos tokens de Fuego de Armageddon… Ahora sacrifico ambos para jugar Jinzo Lord…

Haou: Ohh Noo, ya no puedo activar mis trampas…. Noooo

Zane: Venganza… Ahora Jinzo atacalo directamente…

Haou: Ahora activo mi carta Chivos Expiatorios…

Zane: No lo creo… activo Disruptor Magico…

Haou: Oh no… Ahhhh…. (Haou 0)

Zane: Gane Haou… Ahora regresa a Jaden…

Haou: Mi espiritu va a abandonar este cuerpo pero el espiritu de Jaden no va a regresar, destruiste la carta… Y sabes lo que eso significa… Jajajaja…

Zane: Que!!!! No!!!!

Haou: Algun dia volvere… Ah!!!!!

Se cierran los ojos de Jaden y su cuerpo se desploma al piso… Syrus se acerca corriendo…

Syrus: Jaden… Jaden… JADEN!!!!!!!!

Atticus carga a Jaden y lo lleva a enfermeria, la Profesora Fontaine no tiene idea de que es lo que le pasa a Jaden, no pueden hacer nada… Al parecer los amigos de Jaden empiezan a sentirse cada vez mas deprimidos, incluso Chazz… Pasaba Semana tras semana… Y Jaden no despertaba… Syrus y Hasselberry estaban en la habitación de Chazz en los dormitorios Slifer…

Syrus: Noo, porque, esto esta pasando ha pasado mas de 3 semanas y Jaden sigue igual. No lo entiendo, ahora que recuerdo. Una vez Zane me dijo que para ayudar a alguien se necesita llegar a lo mas hondo de su ser… Pero… no entiendo que Haou haya perdido ese duelo no era razon para…. Un momento yo recuerdo hace 3 semanas cuando Jaden volvio de la playa me dijo que se sentia mal pero no me dijo que le ocurria… Ahhhh me enfurece no poder hacer nada por mi mejor amigo…

Hasselberry: Lo se soldado todos nos sentimos igual…

Syrus: Pues sentirlo no es suficiente, tenemos que hacer algo por el

Hasselberry: Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Fontaine, no podemos hacer nada por el…

Syrus: Ya se lo que dijo, pero tenemos que hacer, tenemos que averiguar como Haou tomo control del cuerpo de Jaden… Jaden es una persona fuerte, combatio contra las Bestias Sagradas, se enfrento a Sartorious y hasta vencio a Yubel en un duelo…

Derrepente se abre la puerta del dormitorio…

Blair: Hola chicos…

Hasselberry: Hola

Blair: Que le pasa a Syrus??

Syrus: Que, que me pasa como me vienes a preguntar eso si sabes que Jad… espera un momento, TU!! TU!! Eres la culpable de todo esto, desde el duelo que tuviste con Jaden y la pelea que tuvieron, sabias que el no siente nada por ti y tu lo obligaste a ser tu novio eso desde ya altero a Jay pero luego no contenta te peleas con el y lo aturdes mas, tu sabes que Jay ya no es el mismo que el de primer año , el casi no se disgustaba con nada… Pero tu sabias como era su carácter y con la pelea y el asunto del novio, Jay no lo pudo aguantar, tu no sabes las cosas que han pasado cuando Jay se ha enojado, cosas terribles han pasado… Que acaso no ves que todo esto gira alrededor tuyo… TE ODIO!!... apartaste a mi mejor amigo de mi, el era casi mi hermano… mi hermano mayor y TU!!!... Ahhh!!!, me largo de aquí no quiero estar cerca de ti, no te quiero ver, no quiero saber nada de ti… Pense que eras mi amiga, pero ahora veo que no…

Blair: Sy…

Syrus: A mi no me hables me largo de aca…

Syrus se acerca a la puerta y se va de la habitación…

Hasselberry: Tranquilo soldado, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama…

Blair: Dejalo, tiene razon… Todo esto es mi culpa…

Blair empieza a llorar y se va de la habitación tambien…

Hasselberry: Ahora si que esto se puso feo… Sera mejor que siga al soldado y vea que no le pase nada…

Hasselberry deja la habitación tambien… Se encuentra con Syrus en la playa…

Syrus: Aca fue donde empezo todo… JADEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasselberry: Soldado,… el no esta aca… y tu lo sabes, pero te juro que vamos a hacer una mision de busqueda y rescate.

Syrus: Esta bien… eso me hace sentir mejor…

Hasselberry: Y Syrus respecto a Blair…

Syrus: Yo no pienso a hablar con ella…

Hasselberry: No me refiero a eso, estuve pensando lo que dijiste y tienes razon en lo que dices… La culpa de esto la tiene Blair…

Syrus: Si… sin ese tonto duelo, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Bueno hasta aca llega este capitulo este tuvo un poco mas dramatico que los anteriores, pero ya conocen el carácter de Syrus, asi que…


	6. Una semana muy larga

Mientras Syrus y Hasselberry estan en la playa llega Jesse…

Jesse: Hola amigos, iba para su dormitorio pero en el camino me encontre a Bl...

Hasselberry: Shhhh, no digas nada…

Jasse: Que cosa, solo iba a decir Blair…

Syrus: Porque la odio, ella es la culpable de que Jaden ya no este entre nosotros…

Jesse: Ay Syrus hablas como si Jaden hubiera muerto…

Syrus: Y tu hablas como si no te importara, pense que Jaden era tu amigo…

Jesse: Sy… encerio extraño a Jaden pero no se que hacer…

Hasselberry: Nosotros tampoco Soldado, nosotros tampoco…

Jesse: Pero tengo buenas noticias, Jim Crocodile Cook y Axel Brodie vienen a la Academia.

Syrus: Asi, que bien talvez nos puedan ayudar… Pero a que vienen??  
Hasselberry: Bueno según mi calendario… en estas fechas toca…

Hasselberry suelta el calendario y cae en la arena…

Syrus: Que pasa Hasselberry??

Jesse: Haber dejame ver…

Jesse coge el calendario del suelo y lo empieza a ver…

Jesse: Ahmm… Syrus si dentro de 4 dias es el…

Syrus: El que dime…

Jesse: El cumpleaños de Jaden…

Syrus deja caer unas gotas de lagrimas en la arena…

Syrus: Asi verdad. Me habia olvidado por completo, sera mejor que le vaya a organizar una fiesta y le compre un regalo…

Hasselberry: Pero soldado Jaden esta…

Jesse le tapa la boca…

Jesse: Dejalo… a ver si se anima haciendo eso…

Hasselberry: Si, pobre…

Jesse y Hasselberry se van hacia el dormitorio y cuando llegan…

Jesse: Guau mira que decoraciones…

Hasselberry: Si mira el techo, hay un cartel que dice ¨ Felicidades Jaden ¨

Syrus se acerca a ellos…

Syrus: Que tal chicos?? Les gusta, ya decore todo el lugar y ya le compre su regalo, es una carta, se llama Heroe Elemental Voltico, y dejenme decirles que tiene un efecto genial…

Les da la carta a Jesse y Tyranno…

Jesse: Si tiene un gran efecto, apuesto a que le va a encantar…

Hasselberry: Ahmmm,. Chicos o me estoy volviendo loco o eso es un helicoptero…

Jesse: Pues si no, quienes seran vamos a ver…

Syrus, Hasselberry y Jesse van corriendo al helipuerto…

Syrus: Pero no es ese…

Aster: Hola Chicos, que tal les va??

Tyranno: Bien, pero has venido en ese helicoptero tu solo??

Aster: Bueno solo no…

Sartorious y Sarina salen del helicoptero…

Syrus: Pero que sorpresa… Y a que han venido??  
Aster: Pues a que crees Syrus?? Por el cumpleaños de Jaden…

Syrus: Asi que emocion… Bueno me voy al dormitorio a terminar de arreglar…

Todos: Adios…

Syrus: Adios…

Jesse: Creo que deberian saber algo…

Aster: Que cosa Jesse??

Tyranno: Sigannos y veran…

Todos ellos se dirigen a la enfermeria y cuando llegan…

Aster: Guau, que horrible… No puedo creer que pasara algo asi… y Syrus lo sabe??

Jesse: Si lo sabe…

Aster: Quienes saben esto…

Tyranno: Bueno, Nosotros, ustedes, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Atticus, Crowler, el Director, otros estudiantes y Bl…

Aster: Bl??

Jesse: Lo que pasa es que Blair tuvo la culpa de que esto pasara…

Aster: No lo puedo creer, cuentemelo todo…

Jesse y Tyranno le cuentan todo lo que habia pasado…

Aster: Que horrible, entonces es por su culpa que Jaden este asi…

Jesse: Si, creo que va a ser una larga semana…

Jesse: Si lo se, y ademas mañana llegan Jim y Axel…

Aster: Una semana muy larga…

Jesse: Esperemos que Jim nos pueda ayudar con su ojo…

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo… fue algo corto… pero bueno…


	7. La Verdad es Que

En primera quisiera agradecer a kaizerai (hizo un review en el fic)… Ahora que pasara que Jaden??

Aster, Jesse y Alexis están reunidos en la Cafetería del Edificio Principal…

Jesse: Guau ya solo faltan 2 días para el cumpleaños de Jaden…

Alexis: Si y todavía no despierta… Como lo extraño…

Aster: Si yo también, nada es igual sin el…

Entonces Syrus entra corriendo…

Syrus: Oigan chicos Ya llegaron Jim y Axel, Tyranno ya les explico lo que le paso a Jaden…

Aster: así y…

Syrus: Bueno Jim dice que podría ayudarlo pero tenemos que ir a la enfermería ahora…

Alexis: Esta bien vamos…

Jesse: podría alcanzarlos después??

Syrus: Porque??

Jesse: Es que mi postre…

Syrus: No puedo creer que te importe más un postre que nuestro amigo…

Jesse: Esta bien vamos… Adiós postre…

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de las chicas de Obelisco Azul…

Blair: No lo entiendo… Syrus no tienes derecho a hablarme así… yo ni siquiera sabia que solo por una pequeña apuesta, Jaden se iba a poner tan mal… Talvez el no sienta nada por mi… Pero yo… Lo AMO!!... Nosé porque Jaden no entiendo eso… La cuestión de que fuera mi novio no era para que se enamorar de mi, sino que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por el… AHHH!!! ODIO A SYRUS…

????: Bien dicho mi pequeña Blair…

Blair: Quien esta ahí… Ahhh!!! Pero si eres tú… Haou…

Haou: Claro que soy yo, vine a ayudarte…

Blair: A ayudarme??  
Haou: Claro, a vengarte de Syrus…

Blair: Vengarme de Syrus… eso suena genial pero…

Haou: Pero que?? No me puedes rechazar, el duelo que tuve contra Zane y la captura del alma de Jaden en una carta, todo fue una distracción para mi verdadera venganza…

Blair: Tú fuiste quien desapareció a Jaden, todos me echan la culpa…

Haou: Bueno no lo hubiera echo sin ti mi pequeña Blair… Tú debilitaste el espíritu de Jaden y gracias a eso yo pude tomar el control de nuevo…

Blair: Entonces Syrus tenía razón, todo fue mi culpa…

Haou: No te eches toda la culpa… Yo hice la mayor parte de todo… Pero bueno que me dices quieres vengarte…

Blair: Me encantaría pero no puedo, eso seria… terrible…

Haou: Sabes que… A diferencia de Jaden, tú me agradas y me agradas mucho...

Blair: Enserio??

Haou: Enserio, nunca he sentido algo así… siento algo muy profundo por ti… Pero al parecer tu sientes eso pero por Jaden…

Blair: Si… pero creo que pierdo mi tiempo… Ya que Jaden no siente lo mismo por mi y eso me hace sentir furiosa…

Haou: Si se lo que se siente que alguien no sienta por ti, lo que tu sientes por esa persona… Lo estoy viviendo…

Blair: Haou, pero tú eres un espíritu, es imposible que pase algo entre los dos…

Haou: Eso solo es por ahora… contra mas días pasan, la energía duelista de Jaden me va a crear un cuerpo artificial…

Blair: Pero si haces eso Jaden… Morirá??

Haou: No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar te lo prometo la energía duelista de Jaden es Infinita así que no le va a pasar nada…

Blair: Infinita??

Haou: Es una forma de decirlo…

Blair: Pero me prometes que no le va a pasar nada??

Haou: Si… Te lo juro…

Blair: Esta bien. Yo confío en ti…

Haou: Pero una cosa mas… En unos días mas mi cuerpo va a estar listo, así que quería preguntarte si…

Blair: Que cosa… Dime…

Haou: Me preguntaba si cuando tuviera un cuerpo… Quisieras ser mí… novia??

Blair: Bueno… no se tendría que pensarlo…

Haou: Esta bien…

Blair: Pero no te sientas mal…

Haou: Esta bien…

Blair: Esta bien… voy a ir a la enfermería a ver a Jaden...

Haou: Pero pensé que Syrus te odiaba y tu lo odiabas…

Blair: Lo se pero tengo que ir… Adiós

Haou: Adiós

Blair sale de la habitación y Haou se queda solo…

Haou: No puedo creer que tenga que enamorar a Blair para vengarme de ti Jaden, pero todo eso va a valer la pena cuando me vengue… Y todo Jaden va a ser tu culpa… Por rechazar a Blair… Al final tú vas a ser el culpable de lo que le pase a todos… Pero claro Blair va a cargar parte de la culpa… Pero porque involucrarla a ella… Es tan buena… Ay no creo que enserio me estoy enamorando de ella… Será mejor que vaya a otro lugar… Tengo que descansar…

Haou abandona la habitación y se dirige a la playa…

Mientras en la enfermería…

Syrus: Y Jim ya descubriste que tiene Jaden??

Jim: Jaden… No tiene nada…

Syrus: Ósea que esta bien, gracias a Dios… Oye Jaden despierta!!!

Jim: No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no veo nada dentro de el…

Todos: Que??

Jim: Dentro de El no hay nada, es como si le hubieran robado su espíritu…

Blair: Chicos… Como esta Jaden

Syrus: Tú que haces acá??

Aster: Viniste a burlarte de Jay??  
Jesse: O vienes a debilitar su cuerpo también…

Blair: (Susurrando) Esta bien Haou cooperare contigo… Es hora de la venganza…


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños

Todos estaban en la enfermería, incluyendo Blair, aunque su presencia no era muy agradable para Syrus, Jesse, Tyranno y Syrus... Así que continuemos…

Alexis: Tranquilos chicos, no creo que Blair tenga la culpa de esto…

Syrus: Yo me voy… no quiero estar cerca de ella…

Tyranno: Soldado, ven acá…

Tyranno sigue a Syrus, mientras el se va corriendo por el pasillo…

Alexis: Tranquila Blair, ninguno de nosotros cree que fue tu culpa… No chicos??

Jesse: Yo me mejor me voy… Vámonos Aster…

Aster: Si Jesse… Acá huele a traición y engaño…

Aster y Jesse dejan la enfermería y se dirigen a los dormitorios Slifer… Alexis Y Blair se quedan en la enfermería con Axel y Jim…

Alexis: No puedo creerlo…

Axel: Oigan pero porque se van??

Jim: Bueno Axel, a mi ya me contaron todo… Y sabiendo eso yo solo vine a ver que le pasa a mi amigo… No quiero estar con ellas… Vámonos Shirley

Shirley: Grrrrr

Blair: No lo puedo creer hasta Jim…

Axel: Tranquila Blair… Esto se va a remediar… Eso espero…

Blair: Bueno, supongo que si… Mejor me voy a mi habitación…

Blair deja le enfermería y se dirige a su habitación… Mientras tanto en la playa…

Haou: Me siento débil, ese duelo contra Zane me debilito… Necesito ya ese cuerpo… pero tengo que esperar al momento adecuado… No me queda otra más que quedarme acá…

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios Slifer…

Jim: Hermanos… A mi me gusta correr y todo… pero no pienso correr con ustedes todo el día con Shirley en mi espalda… Así que porque no nos sentamos todos y descansamos…

Syrus: Claro, a mi me tampoco me gustaría ir corriendo por ahí con un cocodrilo en mi espalda…

Tyranno: Bien soldado, entonces hay que sentarnos… Pero no pongas a Shirley cerca mio… La Última vez que se me acerco me mordió el trasero…

Jim: Me acuerdo Hermano… Pero es que el ambiente la ponía tensa y ya sabes…

Syrus: Oigan podemos dejar de hablar de Cocodrilos y traseros… Y hablar sobre lo que le pasa a Jaden…

Jim: Lo que mas me preocupa, es que cuando yo use mi ojo para verlo… No tenia nada por dentro, era tan extraño… Como si su espíritu hubiera sido extraído… de su cuerpo…

Tyranno: Jim, ya nos habías dicho eso en la enfermería…

Syrus: Si es verdad… Ahh y Jim que le trajiste a Jaden para su cumpleaños…

Jim: Ahh miren esto…

Jim saca una caja de su mochila y se las muestra…

Tyranno: Le compraste una caja…

Jim: No, el regalo es lo que esta dentro…

Syrus: Y que hay adentro…

Jim: Se van a sorprender…

Jim saca un huevo y una piedra de la caja…

Tyranno: Le compraste un huevo y una piedra… No crees que esas cosas son muy fáciles de conseguir…

Jim: No es un huevo normal, es un huevo de Cocodrilo…

Syrus: Un huevo de Cocodrilo??

Jim: Si…

Tyranno: Y para que le compraste eso…

Jim: Para que tuviera uno… como yo…

Syrus: Esta bien, supongo, y que me dices de la piedra…

Jim: Es un fósil…

Tyranno: Un fósil… déjame verlo…

Jim le da el fósil a Tyranno…

Tyranno: Muy impresionante…

Syrus: Si, estoy seguro que le gustaría, si estuviera con nosotros…

Jim: Syrus no hables así, estoy seguro que en algunos días ya se pone mejor…

Pasan 2 días y ya es el cumpleaños de Jaden… Y en el dormitorio de Chicas de Obelisco Azul…

Haou: Voy a aprovechar que Blair no esta y voy a terminar de robar la energía duelista que le queda a Jaden… Y así podré hacer mi cuerpo… Ahhh!!!! Ya solo un poco mas de energía… Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Jajaja, bien, gracias Jaden por tu gran colaboración… Ahora estoy listo… Para cobrar mi venganza… Pero necesito verme en un espejo…

Haou camina hacia el baño para verse en el espejo…

Haou: Bueno, bueno no quede nada mal pero creo que me gustaría más tener el pelo azul y… creo que me voy a hacer más alto…

Haou se termina de arreglar…

Haou: Bien ahora que mi cuerpo ya esta listo no necesito mas esta energía duelista, así que se la voy a devolver a Jaden…

Un gran rayo de Luz sale del Pecho de Haou y viaja hasta la enfermería y se introduce en el pecho de Jaden…

Haou: Es hora de cobrar mi verdadera venganza pero necesito cartas… Esperen un momento no necesito cartas yo puedo hacer las mías… Ya que tengo el PODER INFINITO!!!!!... Aparece una baraja llena de Oscuridad… Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Blair…

Haou: Sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia el Edifico Principal de la Academia…

Haou: Así que Jaden esta acá… bueno no le hará mal que lo vaya a visitar… Pero esperen primero tengo que encontrar a Blair…

Haou empieza a buscar a Blair… Mientras tanto en los dormitorios Slifer…

Syrus: Vamos…

Jim: Adonde??

Syrus: Bueno ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de Jaden deberíamos ir todos a la enfermería…

Axel: Si Syrus tienes razón… Vayamos a verlo…

Todos: Claro vayamos…

Todos salen del dormitorio y se dirigen al Edificio Principal…

Syrus: Jaden… Jaden… Feliz Cumpleaños…

Jim: Syrus…

Syrus: Todos vinimos a pasarla contigo…

Jesse: Pobre Chico…

Mientras el día va pasando uno a uno los amigos de Jaden van dejando el lugar

Jesse: Es tarde, tenemos que irnos Syrus…

Syrus: Pero Jaden me necesita…

Jesse: Que tal si le dejas la carta que le compraste en su bolsillo…

Syrus: Espera deberíamos dejar una carta que signifique mucho para nosotros con Jaden… Para que lo cuiden…

Jesse: Sy…

Syrus: Por Favor, Jesse, Ya se que no tiene sentido pero así me sentiría mejor al respecto con dejarlo aquí…Por Favor…

Jesse: Esta Bien… Le dejare mi Dragón Arco Iris y tú que le dejaras??

Syrus: Bueno yo le dejare al Héroe Elemental Voltico y La Unión Poderosa…

Jesse: Me parece bien, ahora vamos…

Syrus: Esta bien… Vámonos…

Syrus y Jesse dejan a Jaden y se dirigen hacia el dormitorio Slifer… Mientras en la enfermería…

Fontaine: Bueno ya tengo que irme… Jaden mejórate por favor…

Jaden: Arghhh!!

Fontaine: Jaden???


	9. ¡¡Jaden!

Fontaine: Jaden eres tú??

Jaden: Lo siento señorita Fontaine… Jaden ya no existe… Yo soy Haou!!

FLASHBACK…

Haou: Ja este cuerpo es perfecto… Pero al devolverle la energía a Jaden me he debilitado demasiado… Creo que esto del nuevo cuerpo no va a funcionar… debo unirme con Jaden de nuevo… Pero como lo convenzo??? Ya se le contare lo de Blair…

Haou se dirige a la enfermería y se introduce en el cuerpo de Jaden y le cuenta todo…

TERMINO EL FLASHBACK…

Fontaine: Jaden de que estas hablando…

Haou: Que no soy Jaden… Yo me largo acá…

Fontaine: No te puedes ir Jaden… Todavía tienes que descansar…

Haou: QUE NO SOY JADEN!!! Te derrotare en un duelo y luego me iré… Ya que necesito una forma de descargar todo la rabia y furia de Jaden en su Deck…

Fontaine: De que estas hablando Jaden??  
Haou: POR ULTIMA VEZ… YO NO SOY JADEN… Que es esto?? Hay cartas en la mesa…

Haou coge las cartas que los amigos de Jaden le habían traído…

Haou: Que interesantes me serán muy útiles…

Fontaine: Jaden, no puedes tener un duelo en este estado…

Haou: QUE NO SOY JADEN!!!!! AL DUELO!!!!

DUELO:

Haou: Yo empezare… Jugar a mi Soldado de Oscuridad (1700/0) en modo de ataque, y ahora pondré 3 cartas boca-abajo…

Fontaine: Bien Jaden, si tengo que pelear contra ti… LO HARÉ!!! Bien primero jugare a mi Enfermera Reficule, la Caída (1400/600)

Haou: No lo creo activare, activare Oscuridad Permanente… Y así funciona si un jugador convoca un monstruo con menos de 1500 puntos de ataque, el monstruo es destruido y el dueño recibe 1000 puntos de daño…

Fontaine: Que?!?! Ahhhhh!!!! (Fontaine 3000)

Una gran explosión vuela la puerta y esta misma sale volando contra las ventanas y las destroza…

Fontaine: Bien entonces pondré 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno…

Haou: No lo creo… Activare Tornado de Polvo y luego Tifón del Espacio Místico, así que tus dos cartas dicen adiós…

Fontaine: Noooo!!

Haou: Además activare el segundo efecto de mi Tornado de Polvo, el cual me deja poner una carta boca-abajo antes que finaliza tu turno… Mi turno… Saco… Bien ahora activare mi carta de trampa… Robo Peligroso… Lo cual me deja robar cartas igual al numero de cartas que he destruido en el turno que esta carta fue puesta boca-abajo y si usted sabe contar… Fueron 3… Ahora saco mis tres cartas… Ahora sacrificare a mi Soldado de Oscuridad para convocar a mi Caballero de la Oscuridad(0/0)…

Fontaine: Pues no creo que se quede mucho en el campo ya que tiene que ser destruido por tener menos de 1500…

Haou: Ese es el punto… (Haou 3000) Ahora activare su habilidad especial, cuando mi monstruo es destruido… Mi oponente recibe el mismo daño que yo reciba…

Fontaine: Que?!?! Ahhhhhh!! (Fontaine 2000)… No importa porque ahora ya te quedaste sin monstruos…

Haou: Eso crees mortal?? Pues no es así activare de mi mano la carta mágica… Oscuridad Refulgente… Ahora como un monstruo en mi campo fue destruido apenas fue invocado mi oponente descarta toda su mano y por cada carta descartada pierde 300 puntos de vida… Y ya que tienes tres cartas en la mano…

Fontaine: Ahhhhhh!!!! (1100)

Haou: Pero aun no termino… Ahora activare mi otra carta de magia Decreto Injusto… Ahora lo que hace es que yo robo hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano… Pero tú ganas 200 puntos de vida por cada carta que robo… Y como tengo solo 1 carta en mano, robo 5 cartas… Y tú ganas 1000 puntos de Vida…

Fontaine: Gracias… Jaden… (2100)

Haou: Ja, no me lo agradecerás después de esto, activo mi carta de magia Epidemia Oscura… Entonces todos los puntos de vida que hubieras ganado este turno se anulan y además pierdes esos puntos de los puntos de vida que ya tenías…

Fontaine: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! (100)

Haou: Es el fin profesora… Activo mi carta de magia… Convocación por Intimidación… Así que si hay una carta con la palabra Oscuridad en el nombre boca-arriba en el campo, los dos estamos obligados a convocar un monstruo de su mano, si es que tenemos alguno, cada turno… Y ahora activo mi otra carta Advertencia Oscura… Entonces mientras esta carta este boca-arriba en el campo todos los monstruos que no sean Oscuridad pierden 1000 puntos de ataque al ser invocados… Ahora pongo 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno…

Fontaine: Mi turno… Saco… Activare Tifón del Espacio Místico para destruir tu Oscuridad Permanente…

Haou: Gracias, activo mi carta boca-abajo Oscuridad Vengativa… Esta carta solo puede ser activada cuando una carta con la palabra Oscuridad en el nombre ha sido destruida y gracias a eso mi oponente pierde 500 puntos de vida por el número total de cartas que fueron destruidas… Se acabo el juego Señorita Fontaine…

Fontaine: Ahhhhhhhh!! (0)

Una gran explosión se oye por todo el Campus… Y en el dormitorio de Slifer Rojo…

Syrus: Oyeron eso…

Jim: Si estoy seguro que lo oyeron hasta en mi Academia…

Axel: Tenemos que ir a ver que cosa ha ocurrido…

Alexis: Tienes razón… Vamos…

Todos salen corriendo…

Syrus: Miren… Las ventanas están rotas… Ahora solo hay un agujero…

Jim: Que es eso?? Ahí en el agujero…

Jesse: Ese no es… JADEN!!!

Tyranno: Sargento!!!


	10. Zane vs Haou Parte 1

Bueno este es mi décimo capitulo… he estado revisando otros fics y he entrado a .net. Hay varias cosas que tengo que mejorar con respecto al fic, como los signos bilaterales y cosas por el estilo…

Syrus: ¡¡Jaden!!

Syrus gritaba mientras corría delante de los demás hacia el Edificio Principal de la Academia… Cuando llegan se llevan una desagradable sorpresa…

Haou: Hola chicos.

Syrus: Jaden, te he extrañado mucho, por fin despertaste…

Haou: Ajajá, así es Syrus.

De repente llega también Blair…

Blair: Jaden ya estas bien… Cuanto me alegra verte.

Jesse: Jaden no la escuches ella fue la que ocasiono todo.

Aster: Si Jaden por su culpa ella….

Haou: ¡¡A callar!!

Blair: ¿¿Jaden??

Aster: ¿¿Jaden, que te ocurre amigo??

Jim: Si, hermano tranquilo que Blair te haya echo pasar por aquello no es razón para que nos…

Blair: Oye cállate o si no…

Haou: He dicho… ¡¡A callar!!

Haou eleva las manos y empuja a Syrus que sale volando contra Jim.

Axel: Jaden, tranquilízate.

Tyranno: Si soldado, y cambia esa mirada.

Jim y Syrus se logran poner en pie…

Jim: Si hermano tienes una mirada perdida, que tienen tus ojos.

Chazz: Si perdedor será mejor que cambies esa mirada agresiva.

Alexis: ¿¿Qué le pasa??

Haou: ¿¿¡¡Perdedor!!?? Vamos a ver quien es el perdedor…

Syrus: ¿¿De que estas hablando Jaden??

Haou: Saben que ya intente hacer esto a las buenas pero si son tan insistentes tendré que eliminarlos.

Axel: ¿¿Eliminarnos??

Atticus y Zane llegan corriendo del dormitorio de los Obelisco Azul…

Atticus: ¿¿Qué ocurre chicos??

Zane: No es ese… ¿¿Jaden??

Haou dirige la mirada hacia Zane y recuerda todo sobre el duelo

Haou: ¡¡Tu!! A ti te recuerdo tu me enfrentaste en un duelo…

Zane: Pero de que estas hablando Jaden yo no me he… Un momento tú no eres Jaden… Tú eres Haou, así que regresaste, ¿¿Eh??

Syrus: ¿¿Haou??

Haou: Pero que listo Zane.

Jim: Ay no, es el Rey Supremo, ¿¿Ah que has venido??

Haou: A completar mi venganza… Antes de empezar creo que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas… Primera se que piensan que gracias a la pelea entra Jaden y Blair, Jaden se debilito… Pero nunca hubo pelea… El espíritu de Jaden se debilito por que el se sentía inseguro con sus sentimientos respecto a Blair…

Blair: Yo…nun…ca…le haría algo malo…a…Jay.

Syrus: Lo siento, mucho Blair.

Aster: Yo también

Tyranno: Yo tam…

Haou: Ayyy, ya cállense déjenme terminar… El duelo que tuve contra Zane lo perdí con la intención de que el espíritu de Jaden desapareciera por siempre… Pero su espíritu es demasiado fuerte para desaparecerlo… Entonces tenía que debilitar la fuente de ese poder… Y ahí entraste tu Blair…

Blair: ¿¿Yo??

Haou: Recuerdas todo lo que te dije… Todo es mentira, para mi tu eres igual que los demás, una simple mortal.

Blair: ¡¡Te odio!! Trae a mi Jay de vuelta… Lo extraño demasiado.

Syrus: Blair…

Haou: No lo permitiré la única forma de traer a Jaden de vuelta es venciéndome en duelo… Y alguien ya trató… Pero falló

Axel: ¿¿Quién??

Haou: La señorita Fontaine… No me quería dejar salir de la enfermería y tuve que enfrentarla… Y digamos que no le fue my bien Jajajaja

Zane: Eres un desgraciado… ¿¿Qué le has hecho??

Haou: Yo nada, ella se interpuso en mis planes y bueno digamos que tuve que apartarla… esta arriba en la enfermería… No fue un gran oponente…

Zane: Yo te enfrentare Haou.. ¿Me escuchaste?? Cobrare mi venganza

Syrus: Hermano…

Jim: Hermano…

Haou: Esta bien, esta será mi venganza…

Ambos: ¡¡¡¡Al duelo!!!!

DUELO

Haou: Los ganadores primero… Saco… Convocare a Enviado de Oscuridad (1000/0) en modo de ataque y ahora pondré 2 cartas boca-abajo… Tu turno.

Zane: Jugare a Dragón Cazador (1700/100) en modo de ataque, ahora Dragón Cazador ataca su monstruo…

Haou: …(3300) Activo mi carta boca-abajo Oscuridad Permanente… Pero por ahora no ahora, no hace nada…

Zane: Ahora pongo 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno…

Haou: Ya era hora. Robo. Activare mi Olla de la Codicia para sacar dos cartas nuevas. Ahora jugare Fuegos del Día del Juicio y eso me da dos Tokens de Fuego del Día del Juicio (0/0). Ahora activare mi carta boca-abajo. Reloj de Fuego del Destino lo cual adelanta el contadores de turno por uno. Entonces ahora sacrifico a mis dos Tokens para jugar una de mis cartas mas poderosas… El Dragón de la Eterna Oscuridad Refulgente (0/0)

Zane: Un monstruo de cero de ataque… Según mi experiencia un monstruo de cero de ataque, no son buenas noticias…

Haou: Tienes razón en eso… Pero lo peor esta por venir…


	11. Zane vs Haou Parte 2

Haou: Pero ahora te voy a explicar el efecto de mi Oscuridad Permanente, su efecto es que cuando se convoca un monstruo que tenga menos de 1500 de ataque es destruido automáticamente y el dueño del monstruo destruido pierde 1000 puntos de vida…

Zane: Pero eso significa que tu Dragón va a ser destruido…

Haou: Si, ese es el plan… Porque gracias al efecto de mi Dragón cualquier daño hacia mi es anulado, además si esta carta es enviada al cementerio por el efecto de una carta que en el nombre tenga la palabra Oscuridad mi oponente pierde 300 puntos de vida y esta carta es convocada nuevamente con 500 puntos de ataque extra y por ultimo cuando esta carta es convocada especialmente en mi campo, mi oponente pierde 200 puntos de vida…

Zane: Pero…

Haou: Pero nada Zane… Es hora, Oscuridad Permanente destruye a mi Dragón y ahora tu Zane… ¡¡Sufre!!

Zane: ¡¡Ah!! (3700)

Haou: Ahora regresa Dragón de la Eterna Oscuridad Refulgente (500/0), ahora mi Dragón activa tu efecto.

Zane: ¡¡..!! (3500)

Haou: Ahora esto se repite tres veces más y ya sabes lo que significa…

Zane: ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (2000)

Haou: Ahora pongo 3 cartas boca-abajo y lo mejor mi Dragón ahora tiene tiene 2000 puntos de ataque… Termino mi turno.

Zane: Mi turno robo, ahora jugare una de mis cartas boca-abajo, Olla de la Codicia, ahora robo 2 cartas nuevas. Excelente. Pondré 2 cartas boca-abajo y jugare a mi Filo Ciberoscuro (800/800).

Haou: Un momento tu monstruo va a ser destruido por tener menos de 1500 puntos de ataque. ¡¡Que jugada más inútil!!

Zane: Yo no lo creo, jugare mi otra carta boca-abajo, Tifón del Espacio Místico y ahora destruyo tu carta de Oscuridad Permanente…

Haou: Ahora activaste mi carta de trampa Oscuridad Vengativa, esta carta solo puede ser activada cuando una o mas cartas que en el nombre tienen la palabra oscuridad fueron destruidas, entonces mi oponente pierde 500 puntos de vida por cada una…

Zane:¡¡Ahhh!! (1500) Bueno ahora yo continuo… Equipare a mi Filo Ciberoscuro con el Dragón Cazador de mi cementerio, entonces ahora mi Filo Ciberoscuro gana 1700 puntos de ataque (2500/800), ahora Filo Ciberoscuro, Ataca a su Dragón de la Eterna Oscuridad Refulgente.

Haou: No lo creo, activare mi carta de trampa Oscuridad Envolvente… la cual me deja robar 6 cartas nuevas… Y ahora activare mi otra carta Oscuridad del Mas Allá, ahora cuando activo esta carta descarto toda mi mano, entonces el ataque de tu monstruo disminuye en 100 por cada carta que mando al cementerio y si por casualidad alguna de las cartas que envíe era un monstruo, tu recibes 200 puntos de daño directo y si sabes contar hay cuatro monstruos…

Zane: ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! (700)

Haou: Ahora Dragón contraataca…

Zane: ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! (600) Bueno ahora pongo 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno…

Haou: Bien es mi turno… robo… Excelente. Activare mi carta de hechizo, Nombramiento del Rey, lo cual me deja sacrificar a mi Dragón de la Eterna Oscuridad Refulgente para convocar a mi Emperador de los Abismos(2000/0) ahora activo su habilidad especial lo que ocasiona que descartes toda tu mano al momento de ser invocado.

Zane: No lo creo, activare mi carta de trampa Ira Divina entonces descartando una carta de mi mano el efecto es negado y tu monstruo es destruido…

Haou: Gracias, Zane. Activo su habilidad especial cuando es destruido puedo traer algo pero… Señor de los Eternos Abismos Refulgentes (3000/0), Ahora su habilidad se activa y pierdes 200 puntos de vida por cada carta de tu mano y campo, y yo cuento dos…

Zane: ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! (200)

Haou: Ahora su segundo habilidad entra en juego, por cada carta que tenias, yo robo una… Ahora activare su tercer efecto por cada carta de Oscuridad en mi mano, mi bestia gana 1000 puntos de ataque y como tengo una el ataque de mi monstruo se eleva a 4000 y además activo su cuarto efecto… Si en mi mano tengo una carta que no es de monstruo, tengo que descartar esa carta pero como premio puedo añadir monstruo de mi deck a mi mano que el nombre tenga la palabra Oscuridad ahora la parte mala como descarte una carta de hechizo ambos perdemos la mitad de nuestros puntos de vida…

Zane: ¡¡Ahhhhh!! (100)

Haou: … (1650) No sé porque te quejas tanto… Ahora activare el efecto de mi Sacerdote de Oscuridad de mi mano y lo puedo descartar para destruir una carta en el campo… Así que destruyo tu carta boca-abajo

Zane: ¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!! Mi Barrera de Poder…

Haou: Ahora activare el efecto de mi sacerdote de mi cementerio, lo remuevo del juego y añado 4 cartas con la palabra Oscuridad a mi mano… Ahora añadiré 4 monstruos… y como ya tenia 1, tengo 5 monstruo en mi mano entonces el ataque de mi monstruo que había disminuido por descartar al Sacerdote aumentara hasta 8000 puntos de ataque. Ahora Señor de los Eterno Abismos Refulgentes at…

Syrus: No, Jaden por favor tienes que recuperar el control…

Haou: Yo no soy Jaden, Él ya no existe… Ahora yo tengo el con…

Los ojos de Haou empiezan a cambiar color…

Syrus: Miren sus ojos… Jaden esta peleando por recuperar el control. Vamos Jaden tu puedes.

Tyranno: Vamos Sargento, dale con todo tu fuerza…

Haou: ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! Tu ya no deberías existir déjame terminar de luchar, tengo que tener el control…

Haou levanta la mano y empuja a Syrus contra Tyranno…

Haou: Bien en que estaba, así Señor de los Eternos Abismos Refulgentes… Atácalo direc…

Syrus: ¡¡Nooo!! Jaden vamos amigo tienes que tomar el control de tu cuerpo de nuevo…

Haou: Jaden ya no existe… Ahora mi bestia atac…

Blair va corriendo donde estaba parado Haou… Y lo abraza tan fuerte que no deja que se mueva…

Haou: ¡¡Déjame!!

Axel: Esperen creo que ya se que hacer… Entreténganlo…

Syrus: Claro…

Axel va corriendo hacia el dormitorio de Slifer Rojo… Cuando llega se dirige a la habitación de Jaden y nota una pequeña cajita la coge y va hacia donde estaban los demás… Mientras tanto…

Haou: Déjame Blair…

Blair: ¡¡No!! Regresa a Jaden…

Syrus: Vamos Jaden se que puedes oírme todos te apoyamos, tienes que tomar el control de tu cuerpo…

Jim: Vamos Hermano, eres la persona mas fuerte de espíritu que conozco, yo se que tu puedes tomar el control… ¡¡Vamos hazlo!!

Entonces Axel llega corriendo… Y va corriendo donde Syrus…

Axel: Syrus encontré esto en la habitación de Jaden… Es como una caja de recuerdos…

Syrus: Aver, tenemos que encontrar algo que pueda ayudar a Jaden tomar el control de su cuerpo…

Axel: Syrus… ¿¿Qué es esta carta??

Syrus: Claro, gracias Axel… ¡¡Jesse!!

Jesse: Que pasa Sy…

Syrus: Dime que ves en esta carta…

Jesse: Es Yubel…

Syrus: No ves algo más…

Jesse: El espíritu de Yubel esta en esta carta…

Syrus: Exacto… ¡¡Blair!!

Blair: ¿¿Qué??

Syrus: Atrapa esto…

Blair: Claro…

Syrus le lanza la carta a Blair… Blair la atrapa pero no sabe que hacer con ella…

Blair: ¿¿Qué hago con esto??

Syrus. Pónsela en su corazón.

Blair. Como digas…

La carta al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Jaden desprende un gran brillo… El cuerpo de Jaden se eleva… Haou esta que se mueve y los ojos de Jaden se iluminan… La carta se aleja del cuerpo de Jaden… un tipo de plasma azul sale de la carta y entra por el pecho de Jaden… Luego un plasma oscuro se desprende del cuerpo de Jaden y se introduce en la carta… La carta cae al suelo junto con Jaden… Y lo último que ven los amigos de Jaden es la carta envolviéndose de oscuridad y por ultimo desaparecer… Syrus se acerca corriendo al cuerpo de su amigo…

Syrus: ¡¡Jaden!!

Jaden reacciona abre los ojos y…


	12. Sera mejor que descanses

Jaden: Syrus… ¿¿Qué pasa?? ¿¿Dónde estoy??

Syrus: Creo que no recuerdas nada… Será mejor que te llevemos al dormitorio…

Tyranno: Si, soldado será mejor llevarte a las barracas…

Jim: Oye Hermano, no estamos en la guerra…

Tyranno: Jim, no tienes algo que darle a Jaden

Jim: Ah si, Jaden, Feliz Cumpleaños…

Jim saca el huevo y la piedra de la mochila… y se los da a Jaden…

Jaden: Ahmm… Déjame adivinar Jim, este es un huevo de cocodrilo y esto es un fósil…

Jim: Si como supiste…

Jaden: No sé solo lo suponía…

Tyranno: Oye Syrus como adivino…

Syrus: Ni idea…

Jaden: Tengo mis informantes… (Gracias por decirme Neos, te debo una)

Jim: Bueno, será mejor ir al dormitorio…

Jesse: Si vamos…

Jesse y Jim ayudan a Jaden mientras van al dormitorio

Syrus: Bueno ya llegamos será mejor llevar a Jaden a su dormitorio.

Jim: Si será lo mejor.

Jesse: Vamos Jay…

Jesse y Jim… Vuelven a cargar a Jaden…

Jesse: Jaden estas medio pesado…

Jim: Si, Jesse tiene razón… Hasta Shirley es más liviana…

Jesse: Como digas… Bueno Jaden yo me voy a la cafetería…

Syrus: Si Jaden, será mejor dejarte solo, para que descanses un poco

Jaden: Claro, me siento muy cansado…

Jaden se puso sus shorts que siempre usaba para dormir y se disponía a acostarse… Cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta…

Jaden: Quien será…

Jaden va hacia la puerta para abrirla…

Jaden: Hola…

Jaden se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, pero al observar con mas cuidado se dio cuenta que había un sobre pegado en su puerta… Jaden lo coge y se sienta en su cama a leerlo…

Carta: ¨ Querido Jaden, me alegro mucho que este bien, pero me preguntaba, si podíamos hablar en privado, hoy a las once en el Puerto… Blair ¨

Jaden: Bueno… No creo que me haga daño salir un momento, después de todo lo que he pasado, necesito un buen descanso…

Jaden se puso a dormir y se desperto a las 10:40, salio de su cuarto, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba con su pijama, entonces volvió y se puso algo mas decente… Y luego se dirigió al puerto… Al llegar se encontró con Blair…

Jaden: Hola Blair

Blair: Hola…

Jaden: ¿¿Qué pasa Blair??

Blair: Lo que paso antes…

Jaden: Blair, debes olvidar el pasado… Lo que importa es el ahora…

Blair: Jaden, yo… solo quería…

Jaden: Blair, yo se cuales eran tus intenciones…

Blair: Y…

Jaden: Se lo que sientes… Pero yo no se lo que siento, no soy muy bueno es esos temas…

Blair: Jaden, yo no te obligo a que sientas algo…

Jaden: Pero…

Blair: Yo, solo quiero que sepas, que desde que me olvide Zane… Al que quiero es a Ti…

Blair a este punto ya estaba bastante ruborizada…

Jaden: …

Blair: Creo que no te debí decir eso… Mejor me voy…

Blair ya se estaba yendo cuando Jaden la coge el brazo…

Blair: Jaden…

Jaden: Escúchame Blair… No es que no sienta nada por ti… Lo que pasa es que me siento inseguro con respecto a ello…

Blair: ¿¿Cómo que inseguro??

Jaden: Es algo difícil de explicar…

Blair: Sabes Jaden, hoy somos como Zane y Alexis… Siempre vienen y nadie sabe para que…

Jaden: Yo creo que para conversar…

Blair: Supongo…

Jaden: Porque mejor no nos sentamos…

Blair: Esta bien…

Los dos se sientan en delante del faro…

Blair: Mira la luna… es hermosa…

Jaden: Si… tienes razón, yo nunca me detengo a observar este tipo de cosas…

Blair: Sabes Jaden, estar aquí contigo me hace sentir bien…

Jaden: Si, yo también

Blair al oír eso puso su cabeza en el hombro de Jaden… Jaden se puso rojo… Y Blair al verlo también se puso roja…

Blair: Sabes Jay… Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de ser algo más que amigos…

Jaden al oír eso se quedo paralizado, Jaden nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así en toda su vida… Mientras tanto en el puente que conecta el campus con el puerto…

Zane: Sabes Alexis… Si Syrus y Blair, no hubieran intervenido, yo hubiera perdido y ahora seria un servidor de Haou…

Alexis: Si creo que tienes razón… Syrus se armo de valor… Aunque haya echo poco… Axel fue el que tuvo la idea de ir por esa cajita…

Zane: Pero me pregunto que va a pasar con Haou ahora…

Alexis: Espero que nunca vuelva…

Zane: Lo mismo…

Cuando cruzaron el puente y llegaron al puerto… Alexis diviso a dos personas sentadas cerca al faro…

Alexis: No es ese Jaden…

Zane: Y con quien esta… ¿¿Blair??

Alexis: No creo… Pero nada cuesta ir a observar…

Zane: Supongo…

Mientras tanto…

Jaden: Sabes Blair, me siento feliz de estar acá contigo

Blair: Yo tamb….

Antes de que Blair pudiera terminar su frase se empieza se cae… Pero Jaden la agarra del brazo justo a tiempo…

Blair: ¡¡Jaden!! Ayúdame…

Jaden empieza a jalarla, pero no es suficiente… Entonces se empieza a para y eso ayuda a levantar a Blair… Jaden da un jalon mucho más fuerte que los demás y logra levantar a Blair, pero luego se cae al suelo y Blair cae encima de Él…

Jaden: Blair…

Blair: Gracias por ayudarme…

La cara de Blair esta muy cerca de la de Jaden, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar… Lo que empezó como un simple beso, se volvió un beso apasionado… Pero no iba a acabar bien… Alexis y Zane llegaron sorprendiendo a Jaden y Blair…

Alexis: ¿¿Jaden??

Zane: No me lo creo… ¿¿Blair??


	13. Domingo

Bien después de sufrir una etapa de bloqueo he vuelto con el Capítulo 13 de mi fic… Bueno sin más que decir…

Blair se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, luego se levanto Jaden… Ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados por lo ocurrido…

Zane: ¿Y…?

Blair: Y… ¿qué?

Alexis: Bonita noche para salir a pasear… ¿no Jaden?

Jaden: …

De la boca de Jaden no salía nada, excepto el aire que exhalaba…

Alexis: ¿Que pasa Jaden, se te congelo la boca?

Jaden: …

Alexis: ¿Jaden… estas ahí?

Jaden se había quedado completamente mudo, de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra…

Zane: ¿Te sientes bien Jaden?

Jaden se atrevió a hablar. Sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas pero por lo menos había salido de su estado de shock…

Jaden: Ahmmmm, si estoy bien, todo normal…. Saben que creo que mejor me voy a mi dormitorio…

Blair: ¡¡Espérame Jaden!!

Jaden: Claro…

Jaden y Blair se dirigían al dormitorio de los Slifers…

Zane: No puedo creer lo que paso…

Alexis: Yo tampoco, yo nunca pensé que Jaden, estuviera enamorado de Blair…

Zane: Pero si solo fue un beso…

Alexis: Ay Zane como se nota que no sabes nada… Será mejor que le cuente a Atticus…

Zane: A Atticus… ¿Por qué?

Alexis: Bueno es mi hermano, a veces, y merece saber este tipo de cosas…

Zane: Supongo…

Alexis: Bueno Zane nos vemos mañana…

Zane: Claro, adiós.

Alexis se fue al dormitorio de los Obelisco a hablar con Atticus…

Zane: Bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer….

Mientras tanto…

Blair: Jaden… ¿Te sientes bien?

Jaden: Si, me siento me bien.

Blair: No estas molesto por lo que paso.

Jaden: No, ¿Por qué estarlo?

Blair: No se, por eso te pregunto…

Jaden: Bueno me siento un poco confundido por lo que paso…

Blair: Yo también pero…

Jaden: ¿Pero…?

Blair: Me gusto…

Al decir esto Blair se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas se parecían al color de las chaquetas de Slifers que llevaban… Pero Blair no era la única, Jaden también se había sonrojado bastante… Cuando llegaron al dormitorio rojo Jaden se iba a ir a su dormitorio… Quería acostarse se encontraba muy cansado por todas las cosas que habían pasado…

Jaden: Hasta mañana Blair…

Blair: Hasta mañana Jay… Te quiero…

Blair se acerco a Jaden y le dio un beso en la mejilla… Luego se sonrojo y dirigió a su habitación… Jaden se toco la mejilla… Y se quedo parado ahí… luego se dirigió a su habitación…

Jaden: No puedo creer lo que paso hoy… Una parte de mi se siente muy extraña al respecto pero por el otro lado me siento… me siento… Bien… Será mejor que piense al respecto… Pero primero quiero dormir…

Jaden se echa en su cama pero no se puede dormir sino hasta 2 horas después… A la mañana siguiente…

Jaden: *bostezo*… que bien se siente dormir…

Jaden se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño….

Jaden: Ay…. Son las 11… Que bien que hoy es domingo… Bueno será mejor que me aliste y vaya a comer…

Jaden se termina de alistar y se dirige a la cocina del dormitorio rojo…

Jaden: Pensándolo bien… hoy tengo ganas de caminar y comer en la cafetería del colegio suena bien para un domingo…

Jaden se dirige hacia el Edificio Principal de la Academia…

Jaden: Será mejor que llegue a la cafetería antes que se acabe la comida….

Jaden sigue caminando hacia la cafetería… Hasta que llega a ella…

Jaden: Bueno al fin llegue a la cafetería, será mejor que vaya por algo…

Jaden coge una bandeja y pone la mayor cantidad de comida posible en ella y luego se dirige a su mesa y se pone a comer.

Jaden: Ñam… Ñam… Ñam… La comida de acá es mejor que la de nuestro dormitorio… Ñam… Además que acá puedes coger la cantidad de comida que quieras… Definitivamente eso es lo mejor… No me he emocionado tanto con la comida desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

Mientras Jaden esta comiendo llega Blair y se sienta con El.

Jaden: Hola Blair…

Blair: Hola Jay… Podemos hablar…

Jaden: Claro dime…

Blair: En privado… Jay.

Jaden: En… en… privado… que… que… pasa…

Blair: Luego te digo… En el puerto…

Jaden: Claro

Blair se para y se acerca a El y le besa la mejilla y se va… Jaden se sonroja y algunos estudiantes ven lo ocurrido…


End file.
